


Eine Maus für Wanda.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Pietro kauft Wanda eine Maus.





	Eine Maus für Wanda.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff (?), kein Beta-Reader

"Jetzt komm' endlich," jammerte Wanda und zog ihren Bruder Pietro widerwillig hinter sich her. Normalerweise hatte Pietro kein Problem damit, Wanda's Wünsche zu erfüllen. Doch dieses Mal konnte er einfache keine Gründe finden, die dafür sprachen. Auch wenn er ihr nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern versprochen hatte, alles zu tun, um sie glücklich zu machen. Doch dies ging, seiner Meinung nach, einfach zu weit. Er fand' es fast schon lächerlich.

Er blieb stehen und lies einfach ihre Hand los. Wanda drehte sich um und sah ihren Bruder fragend an. "Meinst Du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee?" fragte Pietro, auch wenn er ihre Antwort schon kannte. "Wir wissen so schon nicht, wie wir über die Runden kommen sollen," sagte er und schaute in Wanda's trauriges Gesicht. Er hasse es, wenn sie so kuckte.

"Wanda," sagte er liebevoll, ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie einfach. "Ein Hund ist eine viel zu große Verantwortung," sagte er und strich ihr über das Haar. "Wenn schon, dann eine Maus. Oder ein Hamster. Aber bitte kein Hund," sagte er entschlossen.

"Na gut," sagte sie und seufzte. "Du hast ja Recht. Es ist nur," fing sie an und sah Pietro an. "Seit dem Tod von Mama und Papa fühl' ich mich einfach so ..." sie unterbrach sich selbst und drehte sich von Pietro weg. Sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Nicht so. Er war ihr Zwillingsbruder. Ihm das zu sagen, würde ihm sein Herz brechen. Und das konnte sie einfach nicht.

"Ich hab' mir doch immer einen Hund gewünscht," sagte sie und sah Pietro wieder an. "Eine Maus oder ein Hamster wäre aber auch schön." sagte sie schließlich und lächelte ihren Bruder an. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie wieder in seine Arme. "Vielleicht irgendwann. Ja?" sagte er aufmunternd. "Okay," sagte Wanda und schmiegte sich kurz an ihn.

"Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich los," sagte Wanda und lies ihn wieder los. "Sonst macht die Tierhandlung noch zu, bevor wir da ankommen," grinste sie, nahm dann wieder seine Hand und ging einfach los. Pietro lächelte und antwortete: "Was wir unbedingt vermeiden wollten, nicht?" Wanda nickte und entschlossen antwortete sie: "Ja!"

Bei der Tierhandlung angekommen, kaufte er Wanda eine Maus. Als sie das Geschäft wieder verließ, frage Pietro: "Und? Wie willst Du sie nennen?" Wanda strich ihr sanft über das schwarz-weiße Fell und sagte freudestrahlend: "Petrie." Pietro sah Wanda an und lächelte. Er war froh, Wanda endlich wieder lächeln zu sehen. Dann sagte er: "Schöner Name." Gemeinsam gingen sie dann nach Hause.


End file.
